


Rodent

by Woon



Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [22]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Implied Murder, Implied Relationship, Implied making out, Something In The Attic, creaky house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Kyle investigates the creaky sound in the attic for you
Relationships: Kyle Nimbus/Reader
Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501919
Kudos: 3





	Rodent

**Author's Note:**

> and another overdue blurb/ficlet is done... getting them done while I have the muse

* * *

The screams from the actress on the screen just barely masked the creaking coming from the attic. In fact, you probably wouldn’t have even noticed the overhead noises if you hadn’t had to pause the movie to go pee. 

You nearly jumped out of your skin when you found Kyle lurking in the hall, “Thought you wanted me to watch that stupid film with you,” He didn’t even pretend to be a normal human and knock on the front door, just misted through the thin gap barely covered by the weather stripping on the door.

“I wish you wouldn’t do that,” you gave him a light poke to the chest before moving past him to resettle on the couch, “You’re late so I started without you.” Kyle grabbed a handful of popcorn before plopping down next to you.

“Whatever.” He kicked off his shoes and pulled you closer to him once the film resumed. Kyle seemed to have other plans for the evening, he kept nipping at your neck while trying to slip his hand under your shirt.   
“Kyle,” you tried to stifle a giggle, “watch the mov-” The attic creaking had gotten alarmingly louder. “There’s something in the attic.” 

You pulled away from him and he let out a huff of annoyance, “I guess you want me to float up there and check it out.”

“Please?” 

“Fine,” he stood up and headed over to the attic door, “You better be naked when I come back.” You watched him turn to mist and slip through the cracked opening, after a few minutes you heard a loud crash and a thud.

“KYLE?”

“It was a rodent.” He had reformed behind the couch, “I broke that ugly lamp you hid up there.” He nestled back on the couch, “thought I told you to be naked.” Kyle tugged at your shirt frowning.

“After the movie.” He gave a disappointed sigh as his gaze drifted up to the ceiling wondering what to do with the dead guy’s body.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it feel free to leave a comment, maybe a kudos if you really liked it.


End file.
